


A Moment

by noleftturnx



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noleftturnx/pseuds/noleftturnx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment after patrol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to ff.net on September 9, 2005

At the top of the stairs, instead of turning right to enter the master bedroom, she went left and continued down the corridor to the smaller bedroom.

The bedside lamp was still casting its soft glow on the wall above the bed. Stopping just inside the door, she looked on the picture presented to her.

The small twin-sized bed, with its Harry Potter comforter held the sleeping six-year old boy. His dark blond hair slightly tousled and starting to curl above the ears. His brilliant green eyes hidden beneath closed lids. The young boy was cuddled underneath the obnoxious bedspread on his left side. His right hand was clutched in the gray sweater of a tall man, with green eyes as bright as the boy's.

The man was laying on his back, right arm around the child, legs crossed at the ankles, glasses still perched on his nose. In his left hand he still clutched the book of bedtime stories he had been reading.

This was why she still did it, why she went out night after night, risking her own death. So others out there could experience moments like this without the fear that it could all be over in an instant.

She quietly walked over to the bed, gently removed both the book from his hand and the glasses from his beautiful face. She set them on the small table, near the lamp.

Gazing down at the two sleeping peacefully unaware of her presence, she turned off the small lamp and quietly left the room. She would let him stay there for the night.

On her way back to the master bedroom, she decided she was pretty damn lucky. A husband who loved her; a happy, healthy son; and she'd made it through another night of her fight with the things that go bump in the night.

The End.


End file.
